Fire Emblem: The Fortress of Nazanrath
by PrincessMiya
Summary: After Olivia's tragic death thirteen years ago, Inigo is beginning to be rude towards his sister, Morgan! But when an ancient evil kidnaps Morgan, Inigo is more determined than ever to rescue her! With the help of his amazing friends, Inigo sets out to save his sister and to prove he truly loves her. K plus just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, guys! My first chapter of my first Fire Emblem story! Please note: This story is not based off of the official 2013 game, "Fire Emblem Awakening", meaning this story does not fit in with the Nintendo's story of Fire Emblem Awakening! I only have the characters! I do not claim the characters as mine, I only claim this story as mine! Thank you!**

**Fire Emblem: The Fortress of Nazanrath**

**Chapter 1**

_A young boy gently glided his hand over his mother's belly, feeling her smooth skin. "I think I feel the baby kicking it's legs, mommy!" The little boy smiled as he looked up at his mother, his brown eyes meeting hers. The mother looked down at her son, her eyes glistening with love. "It's probably excited to meet their new brother." the mother replied. The son smiled as he laid his ear against the belly, trying to hear the baby inside make some noises. After a time, he heard nothing. "I can't hear it, mommy... maybe it's sleeping!" the little boy suggested with a smile. The mother stroked her son's brown hair, brushing his bangs with her fingers. "And I think it's time for your nap, too, son. Come, let's prepare you for bed." she said. _

_ The son nodded and looked at his mother's belly one last time. "When you come out into the real world, I'm going to be the best big brother in the whole world! That's a promise!"_

_**...**_

Inigo slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust his vision. He began to rub the side of his nose, slowly sitting up. He then buried his face in his hands. "_Ugh... another dream..._" Inigo sighed, realizing that his dream was a memory of him and his mother. The now 16-year-old boy stood up from bed, combing his tangled hair. He walked over to his drawer, taking a cloth and dipping it into a bowl of water. He then began to massage his face with the damped cloth. A gentle knock came from the door. A small girl with pink hair stepped inside, a warm smile on her face.

"Good morning, Inigo. How are you feeling?" Morgan greeted as she approached her brother. Inigo simply placed the cloth on a hanging rack. "_Fine_..." he grumbled.

"I made you breakfast." Morgan began. "I know you're about to take father to Lissa's cleric and I thought-"

"I'm not hungry." Inigo growled as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Morgan stood there in silence. She sighed sadly and sat on his bed. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the sad feeling that threatened to trickle up her chest. She looked over at Inigo's drawer, a portrait that had a drawing of her brother and another woman with long pink hair that was in a braid. She was holding Inigo close with a warm smile as Inigo embraced the woman lovingly. Morgan took the portrait in her arms and held it close.

"_Oh, Inigo... I wish you would hold me with such love as you did with mother..._"

**...**

Inigo was slipping on his armor when he noticed a man was standing over a hill, not to far away from him. The man had white hair and a brown coat with auburn red embroidery.

"Father!" Inigo smiled as he ran over to his father. The man turned around, and a smile appeared on his face. "Good morning, son." Robin greeted as he hugged his son. Inigo returned the hug. "What are you doing out here so early?" Inigo asked. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be out early, considering that you might have a disease..." Inigo finished. Recently, Robin has been having reptitions of coughing and mild head aches.

"I'm aware of that, Inigo... I just couldn't help but realize that Ylisstol is a beautiful place..." Robin answered as he turned back to the horizon. "This spot has a beautiful view of it." Robin finished. Inigo looked over the horizon with his father, which made him sigh in satisfaction.

The view was beautiful. Houses that had lucious brown roofs filled the lush land. Colorful flags were hung over the streets with lanterns and people with unique clothes and various colors strolled up and down the town. The tree's autumn color began to show, varying in colors such as yellow, orange, red, and brown. Further up, laid the kingdom of Ylisstol, where Chrom resided in.

Inigo took in a deep breath, a warm smile on his face. "It is beautiful, dad."

Robin nodded. "_Olivia would have loved this view_..." Inigo's father gently whispered. Inigo stayed silent as a warm breeze blew through his hair. He then nodded in agreement, looking down.

Thirteen. It had been thirtreen years since Olivia's tragic death. Inigo and Robin had greatly missed their beloved family member. Inigo would take sometime each night to think of his mother. Her beautiful, fair skin. Her lovely dancing. Her rare, flowing pink hair. Her majestic brown eyes. These pictures stayed vivid in Inigo's mind, promising to never fade away. Inigo's every wish was for his mother to return and for him to hold her again, however, this was only a wish... and that would never change.

Breaking off the silence that was bestowed upon them, Inigo spoke up.

"Are you ready to go to Lissa's cleric?" Inigo asked as he turned to his father.

"Yes. Please be sure to get me home before sundown. I want to tuck Morgan in before night falls." Robin replied.

"Oh..." was Inigo's only response as he looked away and rolled his eyes. "Let's get going, Father."

_**... **_

Inigo tapped his foot impatiently as he laid his chin in the palm of his hand, sitting in a wooden chair. Inigo and his father, Robin, were resting in Lissa's cleric room, waiting for Lissa to return. Robin laid on a bed-like panel that had a white bed spread and a small pillow. He coughed hoarsely time to time and moved his position, feeling unsettled or uncomfortable. He would then shiver time to time. Inigo looked at him with concern as Robin tried to rest. Inigo looked down at the ground silently, thinking about his father's condition.

A couple of weeks ago when Robin, Inigo and Morgan moved into a house in Ylisstol, Robin had been feeling uneasy in his stomach and sore headaches would surge through his head. A while after that, his body started to feel weak and his coughs became more severe, which is why Inigo suggested that he take Robin to Lissa.

It seemed like hours to Inigo since he arrived and as if Robin's condition was getting worse by the second. The door suddenly opened, Lissa coming in. "Greetings, Robin and Inigo." she greeted casually. Robin sat up and greeted Lissa with a warm smile. Inigo stood up in Lissa's presence.

"Did you find anything, Lissa?" Inigo asked. Lissa looked down at the ground, disappointed at herself. "Forgive me... I cannot find out what is wrong with your body, Robin... whatever it is, it's internal... and my healing abilities might not be able to help..." Lissa replied sadly.

"I understand, Lissa. You did everything you could and I appreciate it." Robin nodded.

"Is there anything you would suggest?" Inigo asked. Lissa looked up with a small smile.

"Yes... I suggest that your father get plenty of sleep and not do much work." she said. She then turned to Robin. "Try to stay as relaxed as possible, and make sure to eat healthy foods." Lissa told Robin. Robin nodded, slowly standing up.

"Thank you, Lissa. Let's go, Inigo."

...

Inigo rode on Robin's horse, Robin sitting behind him, bowing his head in a restful state, at some points coughing. Inigo sighed and looked up at the evening sky. It's peaceful pink color scattered through the air, fading into an indigo blue. Inigo continued to raise his head towards the sky as the horse continued to travel through town. Inigo had many worries weighing down on his mind, his father's condition weighing the heaviest.

Ever since Olivia's tragic death... ever since his _mom's _tragic death... Inigo has been feeling as if his life has lost some of it's light. As if the sun would not break through the shady clouds. Sure, he has gotten through life, but it's lost some of it's meaning. For one thing, Inigo was inspired to become a graceful dancer, like that of his mother. He would strive to make impressing dances for his mother, striving to see her smile of approval. Olivia always held Inigo in his arms with love, stroking his hair and singing a lullaby in his ear. Now, all of that had vanished out of his life... all because of _one_ person...

Inigo sighed, holding back tears from escaping his eye and racing down his cheek as he approached his home. He guided the horse into the stable, tying it's rope to a stable wooden stand.

"Alright, father, we're here." Inigo said. Robin slowly looked up, beginning to rub his eyes. Inigo figured he had just fallen into a restful sleep. Robin slowly got down from the mare, turning to Inigo.

"Thank you for taking me to Lissa, Inigo." Robin thanked. Inigo smiled and nodded.

"It's nothing, dad... I'm just worried about you. You haven't had something like this in a while..." Inigo responded. Robin laid his hand on his son's shoulder.

"You don't need to worry about me, Inigo. I'm sure this disease is nothing more than a reaction to the changing of the seasons." Robin reassured.

Inigo walked to the front of the house with Robin, opening the door. Morgan, who was at a table with a book looked up.

"Father!" Morgan exclaimed happily as she ran to hug her father, seeing that her family had returned home. Robin smiled and embraced his daughter warmly. Inigo simply stood by a nearby window, gazing out.

"Hello, Morgan," he replied, smoothing out her cape that draped over her shoulders and back.

"What did Lissa say about your condition, father?" Morgan asked her father, who sat down on a wooden chair. Morgan knelt down by him, laying her arms on his lap.

"Nothing you should worry about, Morgan. I just need some rest." Robin answered. Morgan looked up at her brother, who was still gazing out the window.

"Hello, Inigo... did you have both have a safe trip?" Morgan asked. Inigo continued to look out the window.

"It was fine, Morgan." Inigo said, his voice sounding as if he was annoyed. Morgan slowly looked down.

"Lissa suggested that I get some sleep. I better start preparing for bed." Robin explained. He kissed Morgan's forehead. "I'll see you in the morning, Morgan." Robin said. Morgan smiled at her father before hugging him. "I hope you get better, father." Morgan replied. Robin nodded and walked off to his room.

Morgan started her way back to the table and looked back at Inigo. Inigo now had his back to the wall with his arms crossed, bowing his head. Morgan began to rub her index finger with her right hand, continuing to gaze at her brother, sensing that something was wrong with him. "A-Are you alright, Inigo?" Morgan asked as she slowly approached Inigo. Inigo said nothing as he continued to look down.

Morgan began, "If there's anything you need, I can get it for you-"

"Why would I need _anything_ from you?" Inigo countered back, now looking at his sister with a cold look. Morgan took a step away from him, looking down with slight despair. After a moment of silence, she began to start her way back to the table, taking a seat. She opened up her book that she was reading previously when a feeling of uneasiness settled in her throat.

"Um... Inigo?" she stuttered. She did not hear a response from Inigo, so she continued to talk with hesistation.

"I... I just got down reading this book... it's about Ylisstol's legends-"

"Legends don't exist, Morgan. You know better than that." Inigo interuppted. Morgan silently fidgeted with the pages of her book, the feeling of sadness whelming up in her eyes. She slowly continued.

"W-Well... there was this really bizzare one... it was about a legend in the forest..." Morgan said. "It says that... well, can I read it to you?" Morgan asked as she turned to her brother. Inigo sighed before answering. "_Fine_..."

Morgan took in a deep breath before reading the passage on the page of her book.

"_In the forest that rests outside of Ylisstol lies an ancient emperor of evil. This emperor concealed himself within the trees of the forests, making a canopy fortress. The emperor had a power that was abnormal from ours and that came from a mysterious power source. The emperor was revealed to be named Nazanrath, clothed in layers of black and his face hidden in a black mask with the appearance of a man. Ancestors before his time did practices of punishment upon unforturnate souls. Trespassers who entered the unforseen canopy fortress than faced the terrible wrath of Nazanrath, never seeing the light of day..._

_ There will come a day when an unsuspecting soul falls into the canopy fortress and the evil emperor Nazanrath, will certainly lay his eyes upon them and-" _Morgan stopped, taking a breath, her shoulders shivering and her lips quivering slightly.

"I-Inigo... this legend... really scares me..." Morgan finished. Suddenly, Inigo's hand slammed the book closed. Morgan yelped at the surprising action Inigo made. Morgan looked up at her brother, who was looking back down at her.

"Morgan, you know how easily scared you get by reading these kinds of things so why read them at all?!" Inigo raised his voice at her, scolding her. Morgan looked down shamefully, holding back tears. Inigo took the book from under her hand and walked away with it.

"Don't stay up all night." he said as he entered his room, closing the door behind him. Morgan laid her arms on the table, burying her face in them. She silently wept at how cold her brother was to her, how cold his eyes and voice was. She then looked up.

_"...What if I'm that unfortunate soul_..?"

**A/N: Hi, guys! First Fire Emblem story and chapter, hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and give advice on how I can improve the chapters and story! The next chapters will explain a lot more about Morgan and Inigo's relationship! I would also love to give credit to Grovyrosegirl in help with characters! Check out her epic stories here on Fanfiction! Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Everyone! I am SO SORRY! I have been so busy with state testing, school, and other activities like that! I apologize dearly for updating this story so late! Please forgive me! Thank you everyone so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing my story! :D I thank you all so much and a special thanks to Grovyrosegirl! She's helped me out a lot and inspired me so much! Please read her stories that are epic! Also, this story does not follow the official release of "Fire Emblem: Awakening". I am only using the characters. I hope you enjoy this short and my apologies if this chapter has typos or is short. Thanks again! :D**

**Fire Emblem: The Fortress of Nazanrath**

**Chapter 2**

Inigo inhaled softly and proceeded to exhale as he walked through an open field as the sun was touching the horizon. "_Just do what you were taught... like how mother taught you_..." Inigo thought to himself. Slowly and steadily, he began to dance, gracefully spinning and using the ground under him as a plate of balance.

After a few moments of dancing, Inigo stopped, sitting on the ground to catch his breath.

"That was good... maybe I could work on my transitions more..." Inigo suggested under his breath. He suddenly heard clapping. Inigo spun around to find a boy with blonde hair with a tan shirt on.

"Excellent performance!" the boy shouted in a satisfied tone.

"What the- _Owain_!" Inigo replied in annoyance as he quickly stood up. "Gods, does no one respect my privacy when I'm dancing?!" Inigo asked himself as he looked away, embarassed that he was spied on.

"Oh, come now, Inigo! Your performance was as if the Gods had created it! It was like a parade of celebration after a glorious victory!" Owain said as he stepped toward his friend. "How come you don't like it when people watch you dance?"

"It's not that! Tt's just... I hate it when they spy on me!" Inigo replied, now looking at Owain.

"But... okay." Owain chuckled in defeat.

"What made you came here anyway?" Inigo asked his friend, sitting back down on the ground.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I heard about your father and thought a visit might make you feel better." Owain answered, kneeling down by Inigo. Inigo couldn't help but give Owain a warm smile. Even though Owain's attidude could be annoying, he was thoughtful of others, especially Inigo.

"Thank you, Owain. I appreciate it." Inigo thanked.

"No problem. Besides, I know you how easily depressed you get!" Owain pointed out with a smirk. Inigo shoved him playfully.

"_Not true_!" Inigo denied.

"How's Morgan doing? Is she falling into despair as well?" Owain asked. Inigo gazed off into the horizon. "Yeah... she's fine. Except last night when she began to complain." Inigo answered, combing the strands in his hair.

"What was the matter?"

"She found this stupid legend in a book about a fortress... I forgot what it was called though..." Inigo said now scratching his head. "Anrath? Noranth? _Nanath_?" Inigo began to mumur under his breath, trying to figure out what the name of the legend was.

"What?" Owaine asked, looking at Inigo with a puzzled look.

"_Oh_! Nazanrath. The Fortress of Nazanrath." Inigo answered.

"The Fortress of Nazanrath?! I heard about that legend!" Owain exclaimed, immediately standing up and taking his sword out. "_My sword hand thirst for action_!" Owain exclaimed. He then began to perform sword moves. "That place makes my heart pound out of excitement! I spent a few days reading about it! If I saw that monster in front of me, I would thrust my sword into it's chest, plunging it to it's death!" Owain shouted until he heard Inigo say something under his breath.

"_Oh no_..." Inigo whispered in annoyance.

"What is it?" Owain asked.

"Not you, too... Owain, it's just a legend to scare people from going into the woods, that's all." Inigo explained, looking down with frustration.

"Really? There are a lot of legends out there, but this one imparticular stood out to me, Inigo." Owain said putting his sword back in it's case.

"Even if it _does_ exist, only people really unfortunate become a victim of it." Inigo said standing up and beginning to walk away. "I got to get somewhere. See you later," Inigo left. Owain looked at Inigo as he walked away. "_That was bizzare... what's gotten into him?_"

_**...**_

"_It's just a stupid legend... right?_" Inigo thought as he walked across a field, coming up to a lake shore. The gentle breeze in the trees and the swaying of the water soothed his ears and brought peace to his mind. While walking, he heard a disappointed sigh. He looked up to see a young girl with black hair holding a bow, trying to shoot at a target. Before she released it, she lost balance of her bow and the arrow shot down at the ground. The young girl yelped in surprise. Inigo chuckled.

"_Noire_..." Inigo said, recognizing the young archer. He began to approach her.

"Oh... I'll never be able to- _EEK_!" Noire screamed as she jumped back.

"Oh, _sorry_! Did I frighten you?" Inigo apologized, realizing that he had scared Noire.

"N-No... I just did not see you there... forgive me for yelling..." Noire apologized, holding her bow close to her. Inigo chuckled.

"Usually, when a girl sees me, she would blush and swoon at the sight of me." Inigo grinned.

"Really? I thought they would slap you or something of that sort..." Noire replied. Inigo began to blush.

"W-What?! That only happens when..." Inigo began, his face turning red. "N-Nothing... forget it..." Inigo finished. There was a moment of silence as Noire looked down at her feet. She finally mustered up the courage to speak.

"I-I heard about your father... how is he?" She asked.

"Oh, he's alright. He just needs some rest..." Inigo replied. "Um, Noire?" Inigo asked. Noire looked up at Inigo.

"Yes?"

"Can I... ask you something?" Inigo said. Noire nodded, lowering her bow.

"It's just..." Inigo sighed. "My life has been pretty... rough... my father has gotten sick and my sister... well, she's getting more burdensome by the minute." Inigo explained as he laid his back against a nearby boulder. Noire approached Inigo.

"Oh, Inigo... I'm sorry to hear that..." Noire consoled.

"The thing is... do you think my life will get better?" Inigo finally asked, looking up at the sky.

"Well, Inigo... you're only six-teen. You're still growing up..." Noire answered. "Maybe something will come along the way... you just have to wait." Noire laid her back against the boulder Inigo was resting on, and laid down her bow. "... Knowing you... I definitely think you will encounter something amazing..." Noire reassured him. Inigo turned to her. "Really?" he asked, his eyes lighting up with relief.

Noire smiled and nodded. "I think someone as strong as you will always have amazing experiences..." Noire gently said. Her cheeks then lit up, realizing that she had just complemented Inigo. In the corner of her eye, she saw Inigo grin.

"You think I'm strong, huh?" Inigo asked, flexing his muscle on his right arm. Inigo then winked at her.

"D-Don't ruin the moment, Inigo!" Noire snapped as her cheeks went from a pink to a bright red. This _was _the first time Inigo had actually attempted to flirt with her, and she couldn't hide her blush. Inigo chuckled.

"Heheh, you're right." Inigo admitted, putting his arm down. He then took his hand and moved a strand of hair away from Noire's eyes. Noire looked away, her cheeks still burning with blush.

"_Thank you, Noire..._" Inigo said as he gently put his hand down. Noire smiled, slowly looking at him.

"Y-You're welcome..."Noire replied. Inigo then began to walk away. "W-Wait! Where are you going?" Noire asked. Inigo looked back at her and winked. "To chase some skirts!"

"INIGO!" Noire scolded.

**...**

Inigo slowly opened the door to room, limping slightly.

"_Ow..._" he groaned as he held his knee. He limped to his bed, collapsing on it. He then lifted his leg up and took his boot off. There, he saw a small bruise. Inigo rolled his eyes.

"_I was only asking her out for tea..._" Inigo said under his breath, recalling the moment he tried to ask a maiden out. The maiden reacted in a hostile way and kicked him in the knee.

Inigo took off his other boot and laid down on his bed, trying to situate his head comfortably on the pillow. He was relieved that he had no chores to do that night and that Morgan wasn't awake to bug him. Now, he could drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**...**

Inigo heard his door slowly creak open. He lifted his head to see a silhouette standing at his doorstep. He rolled his eyes, recognizing the figure. He laid his head back on the pillow.

"Go to sleep, Morgan." Inigo growled. Morgan stood silently at his doorstep. She then began to approach him.

"Sorry for disturbing your sleep... but... there's something I wanted to hear..." she said as she sat by his bed side.

"I'm not telling you a bed-time story." Inigo replied, refusing to look at her.

"... _Please_... can you tell me about... _mother_?" Morgan pleaded. Inigo was silent at her request. He shut his eyes tight as he began to visualize Olivia. Her beautiful blue eyes, her soft giggle, and the tender tone she had in her voice when she spoke to Inigo. Inigo clutched his hand, fighting the tears that tried to swim into his eyes.

"_Inigo_..?" Morgan asked, noticing her brother was silent. Inigo cleared his throat.

"... _Morgan... mother was... very kind_..." Inigo described as he slowly sat up. Morgan's eyes lit up with joy, relieved that her brother was communicating with her.

"She was always so gentle... and loving towards everyone..." Inigo continued as he closed his eyes, remembering the precious traits about his mother. "_Everyone loved her_..."

"Mother must have been so amazing..." Morgan smiled as she looked at Inigo, hoping he would look back at her. However, Inigo was looking down, his eyes were ambitous-like.

"Inigo?" Morgan asked, gently resting her hand on his. Inigo pulled away from Morgan.

"Go back to your room, Morgan." Inigo replied in a cold voice, turning away from her.

"But... Inigo-"

"I said go back to your room!" Inigo raised his voice. Morgan jumped from his bed, shocked that her brother had a sudden mood change.

"_You really think I know that much about mother?! It's been twelve years since she died, I barely remember her_!" Inigo continued to yell. Morgan backed away from Inigo, fear in her eyes.

"I-I'm... I'm sorry..." Morgan apologized as she looked down. She then ran out of the room, leaving the door open.

Inigo stayed on his bed, clutching his fists... until a silent tear rolled down his cheek.


End file.
